User blog:Cerisefan03/Ask Rhea Moira
So I haven't seen one of these lately, and I need to do something with my little Rhea , and so here it is! Basically just ask any question you want in the comments and Rhea will answer them. (Before someone asks, yes you can ask her what she thinks of your OC's, but be warned, she doesn't sugarcoat anything). Who are you? Um, Rhea Moira. Okay, if you want to get technical, my name is Rhea Gaia Medusa Moira. Any Love life? Not really. I've got Percy, who I love like a brother, but like romance, not really. Rumor has it you've gone weaks without talking before, why? It was not weaks! At most it was like ten days. And the answer is simple, there was nothing I needed to say. I don't believe in filling the air with useless chatter. Do you have a pet? How'd you get it? Skylos. He is not an it, he is a he! And he isn't like the other dogs I've seen students have, he isn't purebred or anything, he's just a mutt. I got him when I was little, about seven or eight, and had been playing. Some boys tossed Skylos, who was barely old enough to be weaned at the time, in a bag and tossed him in the water. Let's just say that was the day I discovered I could alter people's luck and leave it at that. Any cherished items? When I was younger, I got really sick over my tenth birthday. Percy was worried and so when I finally got better, he gave me a teddy bear he had made himself while I was sick. It's patched and frumpy, but I love it. His name is Mr. Bear. What disney princess fits you? Anna. Bubbly Anna. Actully, I suppose I'm a mix of Anna and Elsa if that's possible. 'What do you think of 'Lelio Colombo ? You should probably be asking him what he thinks of me! I'm jsut kidding, just kidding. Actually, it would be interesting to see what people say about me...Anyway, Lelio is not someone I hate. I don't know him very well actually, and I kind of wish I knew more, but he seems too shy for that. I have heard him whimper sometimes and it sounds just like Skylos did when I pulled him out of the sack. Sometimes I think he needs protection. What do you think of Delight Charming ? ''' Delight? Oh boy. I kind of like the idea that she's not like other princesses. I mean, I've never actually seen her swoon before. She's got a really, really bad temper, which is somewhat surprising coming out of someone so short. I think I'd better stop now, before I say something that might earn me a punch! '''What do you think of Light Wishington? Well, when I am in the mood to talk a lot, Percy says I never shut up, I can understand her desire to talk. But when I feel like there is not anything that really needs to be spoken, her chatter annoys me. But I don't hate her that much, she's an awesome person when she and I are in the same mood to talk about everything. I only hate her when I don't talk and she does. What's your favorite class in school and why? I like either a my art's and crafts class, because I don't really have to say anything if I don't want to, and I love to do art. Or b science and sorcery, it''s fun to learn all the different kinds of things. Do you have a favorite teacher? Professor Rumpelstiltskin. I know, I know, you probably are going to say he's crazy, but he makes me laugh. And if I'm ever really worried about getting detention, I can just change my luck so that I don't. What's the worst thing you've ever had to do? I don't really think I should have to answer that, but why not! It explains my reason for being a Rebel at least! When i was younger, about ten, I first went on a solo jinxing. You know, went and found someone with great luck and gave them bad luck, or my mother actually would have found someone with bad luck and given them worse luck. Anyway, I found someone who had just won the lottery and was heading with their winning ticket. I changed their luck to make the ticket fly out of their hands. I was about to leave when I saw a kid about my age being shoved around and landing in puddles. My mother appeared, demanding I worsen their luck. I reached out and did so. But I felt guilty ever since. I have never foudn the heart to worsen someone's elses already pretty bad luck again. What is a cause or a belief that you will gladly fight for? Well, I believe in equal rights for all. Women, men, Greek, American, Black, White, you name it. I believe we all should get the same rights and the same treatment, and I will fight if someone doesn't treat other's equally. Category:Blog posts